1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier belt and handle for a golf bag. More particularly, to a carrier belt for a golf bag in which shoulder straps are fixed to a mid-portion of a fixing strap attached between to an open end and an intermediate position between the closed end of the golf bag and the open end of the golf bag. The straps are disposed in a plane which is generally at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the golf bag, thereby enabling the golf bag to more easily and comfortably carried and providing a carrier belt structure which is simple to manufacture. The fixing strap, attached at only two spaced points along the side of the bag body, may be used as a handle that allows the user to grasp it with one hand any where along its length to balance the golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a carrier belt for the golf bag having a single strap structure has been used by a golfer or caddy to carry the golf bag. The single strap has one end attached near an open end of the golf bag and its other end attached to a mid-portion of the golf bag. The strap is hung on one shoulder of the user. However, there are several problems with the conventional carrier belt. For example, the single strap carrier belt has a structure for supporting the golf bag with only one shoulder of the user. Accordingly, since the golf bag has a weight of about 5 kg-10 kg with golf clubs inserted into the bag, when carrying the golf bag on one shoulder, the golfer may experience shoulder pain, thus making carrying the golf bag very laborious. Moreover, since the single carrier belt tends to shift off the shoulder of the user, the use of the carrier belt becomes even more difficult. To solve the above problems, a dual strap structure has been proposed. The control of the length of the carrier belt and the shape of the loops in these dual strap structures is not, however, convenient. That is, it is difficult to modify the dual strap carrier belt configuration in accordance with the physique of the user. And it especially isn't very easy to position comfortably the loops of the conventional dual strap belt on the shoulders of the user. Also, fixing clips for attaching the carrier belt to the golf bag frequently hit the back of the user, so the user experiences discomfort when using for a long time such a carrier belt.